


Can I Be Close To You?

by scottishlowden



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishlowden/pseuds/scottishlowden
Summary: The rain was bouncing on the concrete paving stones, she could hardly see in front of her. Her glasses were smeared with water when she tried to clear them and were constantly steamed up with her fast breathing. Chloe’s feet couldn’t move fast enough and she was beyond frustrated, the denim of her jeans had turned indigo and were stuck to her skin, her plimsolls squelching as she walked and the canvas material had allowed copious amounts of water to soak through her socks leaving her body cold with its temperature rapidly decreasing.Or the one where Tom looks after his cold, pissed off and wet girlfriend.





	Can I Be Close To You?

**Author's Note:**

> I find a cute prompt on Tumblr and then this little thing virtually wrote itself. I love writing about soft boys.
> 
> Find me at: @scottishlowden on Tumblr & Twitter

The rain was bouncing on the concrete paving stones, she could hardly see in front of her. Her glasses were smeared with water when she tried to clear them and were constantly steamed up with her fast breathing. Chloe’s feet couldn’t move fast enough and she was beyond frustrated, the denim of her jeans had turned indigo and were stuck to her skin, her plimsolls squelching as she walked and the canvas material had allowed copious amounts of water to soak through her socks leaving her body cold with its temperature rapidly decreasing. It wasn’t even like she wasn’t prepared for the appalling weather, her umbrella had given up the ghost about eight streets away leaving her without any shelter and her coat providing no comfort from the storm.

She’d text her boyfriend mere minutes before the umbrella fiasco, alerting him that she was on her way but she wasn’t too sure how long it would take her to arrive, his apartment a lot closer to the university than hers. His key was in her coat pocket, ready to be used in case he wasn’t home but she really hoped it wouldn’t come to that, if he was there, he’d at least stick the heating on and give her some dry clothes.

It was just her luck that as soon as she reached the end of his street, so close to her final destination, an inconsiderate arsehole drove alongside her stretch of the road and right through a lake sized puddle that soaked her already drowned frame. With no energy left to gesticulate at the car, her head was lowered and she felt the tears prickling in her eyes. It felt like one colossal nightmare.

She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she reached the apartment building’s front door and stood there feeling utterly defeated for a moment before dragging her feet to the elevator. The doors had barely opened before she saw Tom stood there with a soft smile, a towel in one hand and a fluffy blanket slung over his shoulder. He quickly pulled her through his front door and began drying off her hair and face first, another sigh escaping her lips and her eyelids fluttering shut at the sensation.

“My poor baby, I can’t believe you walked all the way here,” his lips briefly touched hers and then he peeled her jacket off her slick skin.

“I left my purse at home this morning so I had no other option, just figured here was closer than going home.”

“Let’s get you all dried off and warm, you’re like ice,” Tom rubbed the towel over her arms in an effort to heat them and bring some colour back into her pale skin, “the heating’s just kicked in so we’ll get your clothes dried too.”

“You’re too good to me,” she smiled at the taller boy and toed her shoes off, placing them face down atop the radiator.

“I’m just doing what any decent boyfriend would do for his girl,” he picked up a pile of clothing off the sofa which consisted of a soft grey t-shirt, her spare pair of pyjama pants she’d left there and a fleece lined sweater of Tom’s that she always found an excuse to wear, “I’ve run you a bath but be careful because it’s probably still a bit hot, don’t want you burning yourself. Even if you do have asbestos skin,” he grinned as she snorted and tried to swat his arm with the back of her hand.

“Please tell me you’re gonna join me?”

“I will if you want me to,” she nodded and rose on her toes slightly to kiss him, “I’ll grab something for myself then and meet you in the bathroom.”

She took the clothing he’d given to her into the bathroom and set them on the counter, her insides melting at the scene before her. Bubbles were swirling around in the water, the blind was shut, the lights were dimmed and candles had been lit around the tub. Sometimes she wanted to cry at how romantic he could be for someone of his age.

Her eyes were starting to water again at the gesture, she was feeling so tired and worn out that just about anything set her on edge. Before she had chance to begin undressing, Tom stepped behind her and wiped her hair from her neck, pressing a kiss just behind her right ear, his hands reaching for the hem of her now see-through white shirt and pulled it up and over her head, pressing more light kisses to her shoulder blades.

His hands reached for the button on her jeans and she shivered at his heat, warm palms splayed across her stomach as he pulled her closer to his exposed chest and slowly proceeded to pull the denim down her legs, unsticking them from skin which was far more difficult than it ought to be. He kissed the backs of her knees as he knelt to remove the clothing from her ankles and her whole body prickled with goosebumps. She’d never encountered Tom this tender before, not once in the past 2 years, but she felt herself craving it.

He pulled himself back to his feet to remove his own trousers as Chloe hastily removed her underwear and stepped into the tub, a whimper of pleasure escaping her throat at the heat racing through her body from the water, and a little bit because of Tom himself. The young man stood there for a moment, marvelling at the sight of his girlfriend lying in his bathtub, her eyes closed as her naked body was immersed in the water, she looked so peaceful and finally at ease.

They were long past the bashful phase of being bare in front of the other, so there was no shyness when she opened her eyes to see him stood there only wearing a beautiful smile. She scooted forward, careful to avoid splashing the water, to allow Tom to seat himself behind her, his legs stretched either side of hers. His arms curled around her stomach and pulled her back to him, her head rested on his collar and her hand locking with his. Right here and right now was where she felt safe, secure and more relaxed than she’d felt before.

A lazy smile stretched across her face when Tom began kissing her head and neck, he was tender with his touch, no real heat behind them as he touched her body, he just wanted all trace of tension to vanish from her body.

“How did I get so lucky with you, mister?” she drew patterns on his thigh with the tip of her index finger, his hand brushing through her hair and scratching at her scalp.

“I think we’re both pretty lucky right?”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right, think we deserve each other,” her head tipped back and she leaned up to kiss his lips, she grasped one of his hands and raised it to her left breast, she wasn’t really trying to initiate anything just yet, leaving that until they were dry and comfortable in his bedroom but it felt good.

“Bit cheeky that, innit?” He grinned and nipped her lips again, chasing them as she pulled away giggling.

“You’ll get rewarded for all of this, don’t you worry about that darling,” he gave her the most loving and warm look, hands cupping her face.

“That’d be very welcome, but definitely not necessary m’love.”

He pulled a cup off the window ledge and dunked it in the water before pouring it over her head to wet her hair and then lathered his hands with shampoo, being oh so gentlemanly and washing her hair.

“Love you,” she whispered, squeezing his knee, he cuddled her in close for a minute and pressed his lips to her ear, “love you.”

The evening proceeded with tea, cuddles, a lot of kissing and Tom definitely being rewarded for his gentlemanly duties. Maybe the godawful weather, and mother nature, did her a little favour.


End file.
